Bumps, Rings, Ice Cream And Other Things
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Sam/Jack and a glimpse into the future. Family/Established couple.


**AN- This is for the wonderful Mel. Thank you putting up with me, sharing in the madness, but most of all for listening to me. Ålways here if you need me. I am proud I didn't kill anyone the mood my muse has been in. I instead wrote this which is the complete opposite, hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Sam looked at the clock and sighed, he was late again. Shifting slightly she winced as her back protested. She really should get up but the effort was just too much. Looking around the room she couldn't help but smile. Things had changed so much in the last couple of years. Between her father's passing, the defeat of the Gou'ld, the uprising of the Ori, the Lucian alliance and Atlantis things had been hectic. As one enemy was defeated another took its place, a more evil, more deadly one. When they finally got a break it never lasted long. It was like a rollercoaster, some highs, some lows, some heart stopping moments but the ride was worth it.

"Come on Jack," she mumbled as she moved again and realised she was going to have to get up as her bladder screamed to be emptied.

Shuffling and shifting as best as she could she managed to move to a sitting position. When her feet were planted firmly on the floor she placed both hands at her sides on the couch and pushed herself up to stand. When she was standing she waited until her balance was centered, or as centered as it was going to get before making her way to the bathroom. After finishing in the bathroom she made her way back to the couch and sat down again. Looking at the clock she settled back as best as she could and closed her eyes briefly. She was just drifting off to sleep when she felt it, first on her left-hand side then her right. Opening her eyes she looked down and waited, she knew it was just the start.

Sure enough, within seconds she felt it again, this time, stronger, more powerful. Bringing her hands up she rested one on either side of her bump and rubbed her thumbs up and down. As predicted, she got the response she was expecting. Smiling she pulled up the tank top that covered her huge bump.

"Hey little one, you hungry? Daddy should be home soon, he may even have ice cream with him." Making circles with her fingertips as she spoke.

At the sound of her voice, the baby became more responsive, shifting as it tried to get comfortable. As thirty-eight weeks and two days, she knew the baby could make an appearance at any time. She was surprised they had made it this far, especially after all the tests and scans in the beginning. They had discussed a baby, talked about having one, but with her still travelling all over the Galaxy it was never more than that. That was until she started to feel out of sorts, her body feeling different to normal. She bought some tests the first time she was back on earth. She wanted to check herself before she got the officials involved.

When the small windows filled with crosses and smiling faces she knew it was true. When Jack came in she greeted him with his usual kiss and hug before the reality set in and she proceeded to burst out crying. Jack engulfed her in a hug and rocked her slowly until the tears stopped. Guiding her to the couch he got them seated and she settled against his chest. He knew she hadn't been herself the past couple of weeks and now he knew why.

"A baby, a real live baby." His hand coming to rest on her lower abdomen.

Sam looked up, biting her lower lip. She saw the hope in his eyes and nodded her head. She didn't remember much after that, other than the kissing, cheering and being swung around. They had reported to Carolyn Lam the next day, Sam's hand firmly in Jack's the whole time. She had done tests, blood work and finally a scan to confirm that the famous galactic hero, slayer of false gods, Samantha Carter-O'Neill was indeed pregnant.

Weeks passed and Sam spent her days working from her old lad in the SGC. Her trips to and from Washington decreasing as her bump grew more noticeable, Jack insisting he did the travelling instead. Time seemed to pass quickly, yet slowly, both at the same time. Some days were busier than others for Sam now she was planetside permanently. There would be weeks when all she got to see of Jack was a video call when they could fit it in. As she got bigger she put off going on maternity leave until she really had to, both Carolyn and Jack worried about her for many different reasons.

Finally, at thirty weeks she gave in, her back protesting at her now off centre weight shift and trying to sit on a stool all day. The problem was she had nothing to do now she was sat at home watching the time tick slowly by. She begged for reports, updates, anything to keep her busy while she sat at home growing fat. Jack managed to wangle her new reports and files sent to her laptop for her to pour over. Specs for new technologies brought through the gate she got to see and pick at. They had agreed when she hit thirty-six weeks Jack would come back to the springs, work from the mountain until after the baby arrived.

Which brought her to her presents predicament. Reaching to her neck she pulled out the silver chain that has sat there all of her adult life. Unclipping it she removed it and held the two silver tags and ring attached between her fingers. Slowly she removed the ring and set the tags on the table. Taking the ring she twirled it between her fingers before moving it so she could read the inscription on the inside of it, her fingertip grazing it as she smiled. "Always" the word that had finally made her see Jack was the only man she was ever going to love.

Placing the ring on her bump she watched as the ring sat unmoving before it was launched into the air as the baby moved. Catching it she placed it back in the same place and waited for it fly up in the air again. Just as she placed it back on she neared the front door open and close. She could see out the corner of her eye as Jack entered the room, a steak of Air Force blue and white. Jack stopped at the door and looked at his wife, sat looking down at the bump that housed their growing child, his child. Walking over to her he dropped his hat and took his jacket off before he sat down beside her. He had just sat down when the ring on her bump was propelled into the air. Jack reached out and caught it, the smile on his face reaching his eyes.

"Someone's active." Placing the ring back and watching as it slid down towards her lap as the baby moved.

"Someone is waiting for daddy to come in with ice cream. Rough day?" Looking up at her husband as he flipped her ring over in his fingers after retrieving it from her lap.

"Could say that. Spent most of it going over a report about a wraith attack on Atlantis." Seeing the panic rise on her face at the mention of Atlantis. "Everyone's okay, few bumps and bruises, a couple of broken bones but all alive." Passing her her ring and taking her hand.

Sam let out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding, Jack's word bringing her comfort. She hadn't been on Atlantis long but they were her people. She had come to depend on them and see them as friends. At least they were all safe for another day, that was what mattered. Jack saw the relief wash over her when she heard her old team was safe. Jack looked down and saw the taught skin covering Sam's abdomen move, a foot or hand pushing against it.

"Someone really wants ice cream." Letting his hand trail across Sam's bump, coming to stop on a small scar just above her now sticking out belly button. "Didn't think that would scar eh, it sure looks like a scar to me." Seeing Sam look at where his fingers rested on the thin white line.

"Still didn't stop me wearing a tank top though did it." Seeing Jack laugh at her comment.

"Nope, you look sexy as hell in anything." Seeing her look up at him as he spoke.

"Of course, I do Jack, thirty-eights weeks pregnant and roughly the size of your cabin. You really need glasses if you still think that." Wincing as she received a jolt to her bladder and ribs both at the same time.

"You are growing a miracle in there, a second chance I thought I would never have. You will always be beautiful to me, no matter how big you get. C'mere, let's get that ice cream before someone does a jailbreak because we ain't feeding them." Standing up and holding out his hands to Sam.

Sam placed her ring back on her tags and fastened them around her neck before taking Jack's hands and letting him help her up. When she was up Jack kept a hold until he was sure she was under her own steam, he had seen how unsteady she was when she first stood up on a few occasions. Letting go of her hands he placed a hand on either side of her bump and moved them up until his fingers snagged the hem of the tank top. Pulling it back down he arranged it as best as possible to cover her up. Moving to her side he slid his arm around her waist and they headed into the kitchen, Jack's other hand resting on the bump for support.

"Let's find my not so little cabin some ice cream and maybe a foot rub for after." Helping Sam sit at the kitchen table.

"Careful Jack, you do remember I am delivering at the SGC. I am sure Carolyn has a few huge needles she could share with you since a foot run is probably what got us into this predicament in the first place." Snagging the tub of ice cream from her husband as he sat down and flipping the lid off.

"You're lucky I love you, Carter, threatening a superior officer is a punishable offence." Reaching out with a spoon towards the tub Sam held firmly in her hands.

"So is knocking up a subordinate office never mind your 2IC." Moving the tub so Jack couldn't reach.

"Yes well, let's not dwell. You will be up all night with heartburn if you eat all that by yourself." Standing just enough so his spoon reached the tub and so he could snag some.

"Fine, let's take it to the couch, though. These chairs are so not designed for mini cabins." Putting the tub down and standing up.

After Jack helped Sam get comfortable he sat beside her and let her lean on him as they ate. Life hadn't been easy on either of them, yet at that very moment in time, life was the best it had ever been and was only going to get better.


End file.
